


Platformers Prologue: Dream of Heroes

by YuriHaru567



Series: Platformers [1]
Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Klonoa (Games), Rayman (Video Games), Shantae (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaru567/pseuds/YuriHaru567
Summary: Polokus has an idea; one that will forever affect the galaxy. But when he shows his idea to the other members of the Galaxy Council, one of them is WHOLLY against it.Will his idea ever make it off the drawing board?Original concept by Claire Aimee Spencer
Relationships: Mario/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool
Series: Platformers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176065
Kudos: 2





	1. Dream of Heroes Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief summary of the whole work.

What makes a hero?

That is a question with no true answer. No one is born a hero; no one is born a villain; no one is born as anything else except what they are. We are all born free. Not literally, but we are all born with the freedom to choose. To choose what we become: good or evil, kind or cruel, true or false to ourselves and others.

The question is... why do some of us choose to be heroes?

What makes a person heroic? We all have different thoughts, feelings, and views; what one may see as good, another may see as evil.

So with that philosophy in mind... can anyone be a hero?

Yes. There is a heroic side to everyone, and those who let it show can do truly amazing things in the world. This story is about those types of heroes. An unlikely, mismatched group of heroes destined to protect their worlds from darkness.

This is a tale of action, adventure, romance, drama, passion, mystery, excitement, and everything in-between.

This is the story of the Platformers.


	2. Dream of Heroes Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important meeting sets the Platformers group into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit, it wasn't easy trying to adapt the original comic into a story, but I tried to make it work. Enjoy! (Original chapter by Claire Aimee Spencer)

-The Glade of Dreams-

Polokus sat on his chair as he talked about his plan to the other members of the Galaxy Council. Eldstar, the leader, was intrigued by what Polokus had in mind.

"The Platformers?" he asked. "What are you talking about, Polokus?"

"I'm talking about my idea," replied the Bubble Dreamer. "I think 'Platformers' is a good name, right?"

Eldstar furrowed his brow. "Yes... But, who ARE these, um... these 'Platformers'?"

"The Platformers are, get this, a group of heroes from all over the Galaxy!"

"A group?" Eldstar asked.

"Yes!" Polokus said. "Why rely on only one hero, when we can have a whole bunch of heroes, working together to protect our worlds with love, honor, strength, bravery, passion, kindness, and-"

"WE GET IT!!!" said an electronic voice. The Lord of Games, also known as L.O.G., heard many a wild idea from Polokus, but he had never heard anything this outlandish.

"This sounds like a terrible idea," he continued. "Why make a group of heroes when we already have single heroes that do just fine on their own? What would a group do better?"

"I think a group is a wonderful idea!" said another voice. Rosalina, the Princess of the Cosmos, had a feeling that this idea would work out for the better.

"Think about it. A whole team of heroes coming together to work towards a brighter future!" She sighed. "It's... just... so amazing."

"Are you crazy?!" the Programmer of the Universe replied. "This 'idea' is out of the question! It could cause a disruption in the worlds! It could cause thousands of deaths! It could throw our whole galaxy out of balance!"

"I'm aware you are concerned, but you are being too close-minded." The High Priestess of La-Lakoosha, the peacemaker of the council, interjected.

"I'm not asking you to ignore the negatives, but can't you find it in your heart to find some positives?" She then added, "There are obviously flaws in Polokus' plans, but I see his point. Bringing heroes from different worlds to protect us and the whole galaxy from darkness! It's almost beautiful..."

"And yes, that could happen," Polokus said, "but think about how many times our worlds have been threatened by some kind of evil or dark power. Think of a SINGLE world in this galaxy that has almost been destroyed! If the 'Platformers' became a reality, we could save the galaxy with those heroes!"

As Polokus talked, his assistant Murfy looked on nervously.

"Um," he began. "Sir, we all do respect your imagination, but I have a bad feeling about this."

He panicked. "What if something bad happens to the heroes? What if dark magic slips into other worlds? What if an entire WORLD gets destroyed?!"

"Don't worry, Murfy," Polokus said. "If these heroes can survive the near destruction of their worlds, they can easily become 'Platformers'."

"You sure?"

"Promise."

"OUT OF THE QUESTION," L.O.G. said, infuriated. "I am NOT going through with such a stupid, foolish, and ludicrous idea."

"Oh, come now," Eldstar said. "Just imagine the possibilities! The potential!"

"I agree!" the High Priestess chimed in. "I say we make the 'Platformers' team right away! I'm already getting ideas!"

Rosalina could barely contain her excitement. "Yes, yes, yes!!!"

L.O.G. remained silent.

"See?" Polokus said. "They like my idea! Why don't you agree?"

L.O.G. finally spoke. "Well, not EVERYONE has agreed yet. What about Her Majesty?" Everyone turned to the Queen of Cress, who hadn't spoke much since the meeting had begun.

If someone was going to decide the outcome of this idea, it was going to be her. She was the second most rational of the group, and if she voted against the idea... well, let's just say this story would have ended VERY differently.

"Well, my lady," L.O.G. continued. "What do you think of these 'Platformers'?"


	3. Dream of Heroes Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen of Cress makes a choice that will either make or break the Platformers group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part.

The Queen of Cress stood silent, the other members watching with nervous anticipation.

"Polokus," she began. "I have made up my mind."

"This idea is bizarre, risky, and VERY dangerous..." Polokus only looked on in dismay while L.O.G. laughed smugly.

"...It is also one of the best ideas I've heard in centuries!" Polokus smiled as Murfy cheered.

The corners of L.O.G.'s screen began to crack. "W-What?!" he stammered. "But... Your most benevolent and gracious Majesty! This idiotic and poorly-thought out idea?! YOU SUPPORT THIS?!"

The Queen smiled. "Yes, I do. I believe a group of heroes from completely different worlds coming together is a fantastic idea. And well, yes, this could be dangerous, but I see it doing more good than evil. I say we make this 'Platformers' group as soon as possible!"

L.O.G. was about to object, but the Queen cut him off. "No buts, L.O.G. You don't have to participate, but we would love to have you."

"Hmph," he scoffed. "Whatever. While the rest of you are all acting like fools, I have a world to program! It's not gonna code itself, you know."

Polokus wouldn't be fazed. He knew exactly how to make L.O.G. support the idea. "Okay, but before you go..."

"WHAT?"

"If we're choosing skilled heroes to join, and you know some of the greatest warriors and most skilled adventurers-"

"Just get to the point, Polokus!" L.O.G. said, impatiently.

"You, with your endless knowledge and expertise, could choose some of the best heroes to join! If you truly believe the Platformers will fail, maybe specific heroes can make it last a little longer?"

L.O.G. thought about this for a moment. Then, he spoke, "Not that I like this idea, but I could be generous enough to kickstart this little club. I happen to know the greatest heroes in the galaxy, so perhaps I could make some... recommendations."

"Great!" Polokus said. "Best news I've heard all night! And what about you guys?"

Rosalina agreed. "I know not only two heroes, but an entire KINGDOM of brave adventurers willing to help us!"

"Sounds great," said Murfy. "And you?"

"Well," Eldstar began." I don't know that many heroes, but I and the other Star Spirits can help!"

"How?" Murfy asked, confused.

"Well, the heroes need a way to travel through the galaxy, right?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Some scientific Star Spirits have come up with a magical teleportation system!" Eldstar explained. "A 'warp zone' of sorts. It's almost complete!"

"Wait... Every world?" Murfy asked in disbelief. "But how?!"

"The most common warp zones are pipes, but ours is some sort of pad. The Platformers can hop on to them and teleport to any world right away! You just stand on top of it, and it teleports you to any other warp pad connecting you through each world."

Eldstar continued. "The Star Spirits will go to every world in the galaxy and place them there with their magic. These will be put near every kingdom, city, magical location, and everywhere in-between. We Star Spirits are fast workers; we could do it all in one night, even."

Murfy was astonished. "Cool!" he said and turned to the High Priestess. "And what about you? Do you have an idea?"

"Yes, I do! How about a tournament? A tournament for heroes!"

"A tournament?!" Murfy asked, shocked. He knew that the High Priestess was mostly peaceful, so for her to suggest a tournament was far beyond him.

"Yes! We'll host it right here in Phantomile! We'll invite heroes from all over the galaxy to a fighting tournament! The strongest, fastest, and most skilled fighters will have the chance to become Platformers!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" said Polokus. "Why don't you go do that? Go! Spread the word! Make the Platformers known!"

And with that, Eldstar, Rosalina, and the High Priestess signed out of the meeting. Only the Queen of Cress and L.O.G. remained.

"So..." Murfy said, confused. "What are you gonna do?"

"Rule my kingdom, of course," the Queen said. "I'll still help the Platformers, but I have a galaxy to rule. Good luck, and remember: my people and I are always ready to help." she said as she left the meeting.

"Well, I'll be off too," L.O.G. said, but Polokus stopped him. "Wait! Before you go, can I say something?"

"What?"

"...Thank you."

L.O.G. was confused. "Why 'thank you'?"

"You were so stubborn from the start, but you were willing to give my idea a chance. That's why I wanted to say 'thank you'."

"Well, er..." L.O.G stammered. "I was, er... tired of this pointless debate so..."

"Ugh, bye!" He scoffed as he left the meeting, leaving only Polokus and Murfy behind.

"So..." Murfy said. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Polokus could only smile as he looked up at the sky. "I have a feeling this is the start of an amazing adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: We're taking a trip to the Mushroom Kingdom!


End file.
